


恶骨

by wednesday_201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_201/pseuds/wednesday_201
Summary: 每个人都快乐吗我们—我们—我们&带上那个并不赞同的家伙一起下地狱——E. E. 卡明斯
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	恶骨

Every body happy?  
WE-WE-WE  
& to hell with the chappy  
Who doesn't agree  
——E. E. Cummings

“你知道了吗？最近附近常常出没的那个杀人犯…”  
“新闻里都放了这么多次了怎么会不知道啊！现在已经杀了四个人了不是吗？”  
“还没被抓起来吗？这样的家伙……”

罗渽民的耳朵里落了一串对杀人魔的控诉，暗自露出了稍微被吓到的表情。两个女孩子说着说着就端着餐盘走开了，细碎的话语淹没在餐厅的声潮，他用手肘去碰碰身旁的李帝努：“帝努呀，这件事你听说了吗？”  
李帝努倾斜手机屏幕示意罗渽民看被打开的网页，标题赫然写着“恐怖杀人魔连续作案已四次，手段极残忍杀人动机为哪般”。光亮的荧幕配上震撼又配色诡异的标题总是媒体惯用的吸睛手法，罗渽民打了个寒颤不敢说话，视线挪回桌上的可乐，动手举起杯子猛吸一口才慢慢吞吞地说：“哇啊…最近出门真的要小心了，新闻不是说这个杀人魔的动向在往C大这边来了吗？不会哪天晚上出门就被盯上了吧！”  
“嗯。”李帝努放下手机准备开始乖乖吃饭，又像回想起了什么那样用筷子戳了戳罗渽民碗里剩下来一块没吃掉的萝卜，“道英哥是这么跟我说的，还在我包里放了把枪让我小心来着。”  
罗渽民愕然：“大学生是能被允许持枪的吗！？”  
“不能，因为那是骗你的。”李帝努见达到了想要的戏剧性效果，才眯起笑眼抿着嘴把那块萝卜夹到自己的碗里。“但是不管怎样…渽民最近出门也要小心才行的，尤其晚上就不要出去了，我很担心。”  
罗渽民的眼睛盯着那块被切得方方整整的萝卜，被夹走又被李帝努叼在嘴里，小狗一样嚼了两下就吞下去，心里一边说着可爱一边笃定地点头。

李帝努听到房间外面金道英在厨房喊他吃饭的杳远的声音，像是一道菜透过了锅镬器皿的重重阻隔呼唤着食客。结果摘掉围裙的金道英给李帝努端来一碗卧着一颗圆溜溜的蛋黄的饭，旁边配一小碟鲜酱油，李帝努神情复杂地坐在桌边，将周末的晚餐用手机记录下来发给罗渽民：ㅠㅠ道英哥就给我吃这个，你说他是不是最近太忙了，弟弟都不要了！  
后脑勺被轻轻拍了一下，刑侦队队长这些年来的历练让什么细枝末节的东西都逃不过金道英的眼，更何况小孩同朋友不加掩饰的插科打诨。但最后金道英还是叠好了李帝努经常吐槽的粉色小兔围裙，如释重负地叹了口气才坐在李帝努的对面。“是，最近确实有点忙，几乎整个队都扑在杀人魔这个案子里了，能不忙吗？”  
李帝努撅着嘴认真点了点头，他明白金道英帮爸妈照顾自己实在花了太多心思，一向懂事的小孩自然也不会在这些方面计较。筷子尖戳破蛋黄，这般流泻的金黄比头顶那盏灯还要再晃眼一些，李帝努心不在焉地检查罗渽民的回复，kkt的消息停留在未读的“1”，想起昨天和罗渽民说嘴过的杀人魔的事也忍不住再向知情人士关心一下案情，“那有什么新进展了吗？”

金道英拌好了自己的一碗，顺手把李帝努的那碗也代劳了。“目前还……”  
手机响了，是工作专线。好不容易用小感冒换来的一天假期本来可以有个和弟弟岁月静好地吃完拌饭再一起看完最后一集家庭伦理剧的完美收尾…金道英站起身接了电话，一边有预感一样地踱步到门口，李帝努隐约听见太漏音的电话那头的声音，说着什么“杀人犯”什么“C大学生”云云。  
罗渽民还是没有回消息，像是李帝努也端了一碗喷香热乎的酱油鸡蛋饭给他，而罗渽民不在桌边，就任由它那样在暖色灯光下渐渐散去热气，李帝努心想，这样下去米粒会变干变硬，鸡蛋也会变质发臭，不复存在的鲜甜成为记忆里可有可无的一点希冀。  
李帝努开始担心了——罗渽民告诉过他这周末他留在学校，他不知道在他叮嘱过后罗渽民是否还会在晚上出门，万一他有课题需要晚上去和同学商讨呢？万一哪个朋友生日他要一起去庆祝呢？万一……很多万一，一块块巨石那样重重坠落在李帝努心头，快要压得他喘不过气，滞塞的喉咙像住着一只不安的怪物，扒着咽喉让他说不出话。  
金道英叮嘱李帝努不要出门后就匆匆把车钥匙揣进口袋走了，李帝努想要给罗渽民拨个电话过去，站起来时却没抓稳手机，早就千疮百孔的旧手机此刻宣告寿终正寝。李帝努挠乱了头发也没想到会有这一出，急煎煎地跑出门到家楼下的电话亭。

罗渽民的声音听起来很疲惫，但李帝努还是松了口气，猜想他应该是刚结束什么学术研讨。  
“渽民啊，你在宿舍吧？”  
“嗯，我的手机刚刚不小心摔坏了，帝努你在找我吗？备用手机现在还没有安装上kkt呢……”  
好巧……李帝努这样想着，听到了打火机的声音。  
罗渽民补充：“我住的这间宿舍跳闸了，现在在点蜡烛，有点浪漫吧？”  
“那应该来跟我吃烛光晚餐的嘛，道英哥去加班了。”李帝努立刻化身委屈小狗，听到罗渽民在电话那头笑得开心，他也不自觉地弯了嘴角。“娜娜你没事就好了，道英哥接了个电话，好像那个杀人魔出现在C大附近了，我才担心你的。”  
“啊——”罗渽民心下了然，在电话那头李帝努看不见的地方点了点头，掺着暖意的暧昧的声音让李帝努想起了毛毯上温暖的绒毛。

“在想什么？”郑在玹问金道英。  
“没有。”金道英一丝不挂地披着薄毯从沙发上爬起来，接过郑在玹递给他的一杯温水小口喝着，片刻才改口。“李局如果知道我的线人为我提供线索的报酬是做爱的话，他肯定会让我另谋高就。”  
郑在玹一笑就露出了浅浅的酒窝，吊儿郎当地捡起满地的避孕套。金道英视若无睹地起身穿好衣服，余光里看见郑在玹在他外套口袋里塞了个信封，随后便正好地迎上来，像侍者那样替他披上外套，对他说“多谢款待”。  
初冬的夜风里金道英呵出一口气，看着一团白色在昏黄路灯下慢慢升腾。拆开信封后他只是怔怔地立在原地，大概需要抽根烟才能缓解过来。  
或许那正是深藏在他心底长久的猜忌，怀疑，以及恐惧。  
随后那张纸被打火机窜出的火苗点燃，于这冬夜燃尽成一片再无人知晓的秘密。

李帝努其实也想起了和罗渽民八年前认识的情状。  
彼时罗渽民刚转学来李帝努的学校，阴差阳错地成为同桌之后是罗渽民先破的冰，用“你的泪痣好漂亮”这样的话。李帝努后来回想起来仍然觉得，罗渽民好像是小小年纪就在用这种话来调戏他了。事实证明罗渽民也确实很受欢迎，和他一样的很受欢迎，女孩子总是围着他们两个转，间接地也成为他们总是待在一起的原因之一。  
篮球赛中场休息的时间里罗渽民和李帝努的包旁边堆了一瓶又一瓶挂着水珠的饮料，但是罗渽民从来没有喝过一口，李帝努替他把那些饮料送还给了那些观众席上的女孩子们。  
他好像从不在意这些，就好像摆在那的五颜六色的饮料只是风一吹就会飘散的纸片，没有人在意它们。  
那罗渽民在想什么呢？他会和李帝努相约周末一起去骑行，渴了就拿李帝努的水壶喝水，盖好盖放回原处，和李帝努共同值日打扫教室的时候撒娇要他帮忙擦一下黑板比较高的地方，他和李帝努一起在学校的饲育园养了一只红眼睛的兔子，眼看着它长大长胖，最后侧躺着四脚一悬空就这样死了，罗渽民在李帝努决定要把兔子埋在饲育园的土地下之前把兔子做成了标本，李帝努偶尔想，那是他第一次这样在意除了自己的什么东西。  
标本现在还放在李帝努的书架上，他不知道罗渽民是怎么做的。  
李帝努有时候觉得罗渽民好矛盾，就好像他们高中毕业时候的毕业旅行，他们躺在一张床上，罗渽民说“我怎么可能喜欢你呢”，但是在他们第一次做爱的这晚，罗渽民的的确确圈住了他的脖颈，嘴唇蹭过李帝努眼角那颗泪痣对他说喜欢。孩子终究还是孩子，情欲驱使之下他们都不过是奴隶而已，但李帝努认为成为奴隶的只有他自己一个人。毛头小子那样在罗渽民身体里乱撞的李帝努弄痛了他，稍显歉疚地低头去蹭过罗渽民的鬓角，他感觉他们的汗水好像在不安静的夏夜融进风里，因为他嗅到了咸涩的味道，他怀疑那是眼泪，但罗渽民否认了这一点。

“要见面吗？去骑车吧。”罗渽民突然在电话那头这样问。

李帝努在想，他们大概骑行了多久？不知道。粗略数了一下只感觉骑过了两个人潮拥挤的商圈，一座不高的山，骑过了一片人工湖，现在他们到了江边，停了自行车看映在江面的像星星那样的两岸灯火。  
罗渽民全程都穿着薄羽绒服，李帝努总问他，热吗？真的不用脱掉吗？他闻到罗渽民身上些微烟草味道，怀疑是不是他刚才的跳闸和蜡烛都只是他偷偷抽烟的幌子，或者说连羽绒服都是为了掩人耳目才穿着的。他忍不住笑，心说抽烟明明不算什么，还要瞒着自己，可爱。  
罗渽民却在这时候脱下薄羽绒外套问他，要不要做爱。而李帝努彼时才发现，羽绒服企图掩盖的真相并不是可爱的。  
罗渽民的白色衬衫上满是血迹，浓重的血腥味奔逃在这窒塞的空气中，扼住了李帝努的喉咙。  
“帝努啊，我身体里面可能有什么对于人来说不应该存在的东西。”

金道英打不通李帝努的电话，短信里潦草地键入的话也被通通退格。  
最后他写下一行字，说，带渽民回我们家吧。

罗渽民叼着烟半晌没有说话。  
十五天前他杀了一对陌生的情侣，分别藏在两栋大楼天台顶层的水箱里。三天后他将一个流浪的醉汉用酒瓶敲碎了脑袋，丢在了深山某处。又过了一周，他把入室盗窃的小偷剁成了八块，一块一块丢进人工湖喂鱼。直到今天，他才终于拔下食堂里对他说三道四的两个女生的舌头，用匕首剔出了她们的一根肋骨，舌头肋骨抛入江中随波逐流，尸体则一股脑地被塞进了绞肉机。  
今天做得不太干净，把衣服弄得很脏，第一次和帝努做爱的时候也穿着这件。罗渽民这么想着把烟摁灭在了墙上，原本雪白的墙壁被抹上一点烟灰，不像蚊子血不像朱砂痣，像恶魔镌刻下的代表邪恶的666。

冬天晚上江边着实不算太暖和，或者说，实在是有点冷。不过好在这个时候不像多虫的溽夏，不用担心草丛里的蚊虫对人的过度关注。  
李帝努把罗渽民的羽绒外套，连带着让他脱下的衬衫一同垫在罗渽民身下，颀长的手指小心翼翼地探入罗渽民的后穴，放慢了速度轻轻搔刮穴壁便听见罗渽民丝毫不压抑的几声娇叫，眼见着他在月色下微微泛红的眼眶，同蒙在眼睛上的那一层濡湿的爱意一起，盛了一捧如水的月光。李帝努的动作却没有如同它那样温柔，反而变本加厉地又添了一根手指在罗渽民后穴模仿着交合的动作横行着。在初夜之后他们也做过几次，大学课后的新教室、没有人在的宿舍，却从没有一次是在这样的地方，和着刺鼻浓重的铁锈那样的血腥气味。  
罗渽民抬起手臂圈紧了李帝努要索吻，李帝努却偏过头像狗一样叼咬着他的颈侧一边加快了手指抽插的速度，另一只手对着他胸前一粒粉红又碾又揉，没轻没重地掐，于是罗渽民委屈地喘着气，热息通通扑在李帝努发红的耳根。罗渽民颈侧的一串牙印泛着水红，像是尖牙嵌入皮肉渗出的血，罗渽民就被这样指奸到射精，来不及喘口气李帝努就这样把被他弄脏的衣服脱掉，光裸的身体一如他们初次做爱时候年轻而蓬勃。罗渽民被李帝努捞起来翻了个身，塌下腰撅着屁股挨操。  
李帝努指尖从罗渽民凹下的脊线划过便看到他像牝猫那样又抬高了屁股，下了狠手猛地拍在臀瓣上激起一阵肉浪，浅红掌印交叠着泛出淫靡意味。阴茎挤进臀缝就感受到异常的湿滑，他低吟着挺入时又闻到了那股熟悉的咸涩味道——李帝努知道罗渽民一定掉眼泪了，这次他休想再诓骗他是在流汗。但李帝努现在只是强迫自己不去想这些，只顾着浅浅地抽插着，耳鬓厮磨着温存爱意，伏下身子贴近罗渽民时却猛地向最深处顶弄，随即便是狂风骤雨一般的攻势，罗渽民爽到快要翻白眼却皱着眉又觉得痛，穴壁夹得愈发紧了些，李帝努一向招架不住罗渽民这样，此刻只管强忍着继续挺入。穴壁贪婪吞裹着粗硕阴茎，李帝努只能听到罗渽民甜腻的喘息声与夹杂着央求的哭叫。

“帝努…帝努呀，这样痛……不行不行。”  
“拜托、拜托……”

李帝努当然不会放过罗渽民，也不会就这样潦草地射精。于是在强忍过后他才将几股白浊射进了罗渽民的后穴里，却也不急着退出来，脸颊贴着罗渽民发烫的耳朵同他一起低喘着。  
为他披上外套的时候，李帝努才发现罗渽民的外套里面有一把折叠刀。

“帝努。”  
“在玹哥早就知道这些，他说我的身体里有一根剔不掉的恶魔的骨头。”  
“啊、对，是负责照顾我的哥哥，道英哥的所有情报都是他给的，想不到吧？”

罗渽民说要李帝努在他胸骨外的这块皮肤上划一刀，李帝努照做了。血渗出来的时候罗渽民没有喊痛，大约他从对这个世界产生认知的时候就不知道什么是痛，什么是爱。父母知道了他这样的人格障碍之后带他出去旅行，却把他丢在了车站再也没有再回来找他。  
李帝努听他说着这些，反而是自己开始觉得痛。  
是不是罗渽民的眼睛落在自己眼角的泪痣的时候，他就已经不再是那个被丢在车站的孩子了呢？把兔子做成标本的时候、每一次和李帝努勾肩搭背的时候、共同出去骑行的时候，还有第一次做爱的时候，是不是已经在慢慢改变这个生了恶骨的孩子呢？  
李帝努不知道。

罗渽民低头看着胸口中央一道长长的刀痕，一边掉眼泪一边露出了满意的笑容。  
李帝努见过这样的笑容，是他们第一天见面的时候见过的。

“它被剔掉了吗？”  
“我可以陪你下地狱。”  
“我们回家吧，帝努。”  
“我会拯救你。”

“好。”


End file.
